Don't tease me!
by RedMind
Summary: Yashiro and Doumeki are in a relationship and Yashiro does not miss an possibilty to get naughty…


**Don't tease me! (Story includes BDSM, mature content please read only when old enough!)  
><strong>

…

Doumeki: "About this issue officer Doumeki wants to speak with you tonight…over his knee…"

Yashiro blushes and turns his head aside.

Yashiro: "You say stuff like this so calmly it excites me…"

Douemki: "You know your excitement makes your punishment more worse…"

Yashiro plays around with Doumeki's zipper while pressing his lips against his balls. He gave Doumeki his cheeky attitude in teasing him on propose.

The big guy turned his head in position to kiss him. Yashiro mistook this gesture of him and unzipped his trousers und unbuckled this belt, while he nibbled his soft lips.

Doumeki: "Such a bad boy, if you want to feel my belt so much, just come home tonight…"

Doumeki stood and dressed up and went to the door.

"Doumeki! Let me suck you off…I command you!"

Doumeki pushes the door knob and chuckled.

"Oi…that's not fair!", Yashiro complained.

"It's punishment…", Doumeki said while smirking directly at Yashiro.

"Oi…Do…!"

Doumeki left the room.

Yashiro fetched his jacked and went after him…

_Later in the car_

Doumeki: "Are you hungry, boss?"

"Yes I am longing for officer's dick…", Yashiro said, while grinning at image of the rearview mirror.

Doumeki: "I see…"

At sudden an upcoming buisness call came up just when they arrived Yashiro's flat. This call just came in handy for Doumeki slip into his role…

Yashiro stood in the living room when he hang up the phone and just lighted a cigarette. Doumeki slinked behind him, put his left arm around his hips and pressed his body tight against his.

"You have a dirty mouth today…", Doumeki whispered slightly.

The officer fetched the cigarette from Yashiro's hands. He took a light smoke and pressed it out into the ashtray.

"O-Officer…"

"You've been a bad boy and haven't kept the agreement…"

"…agreement?"

"Don't play coy…you've flirted with another man today…"

"Oh no…he did flirting with me…it's a misunderstanding…."

"Don't think so..:"

Doumeki opened his west and shirt and let his hands slide into Yashiro's pants.

"Ngh…"

He was hard again.

"Tell me the truth, you've flirted on propose…"

"What's if I did so…?"

"Don't tease me…"

He loosened his hold on him and sat down on the couch.

"Yashiro, pull down your pants…I'm gonna warm you up for starters."

His strong straight face with a light anger in his gaze, excited Yashiro this much. He let fall down his pants, just standing there in his shirt and west. He loved their new roleplay game.

"Take off the other clothing too and get over my knees..:"

"Yes…Officer Doumeki"

In short steps Yashiro went over to Doumeki, while stripping off his shirt and west. With a fast and strong grip at his wrist the Officer had him in the position he liked. Yashiro felt a big and warm hand caress his buttocks. His arousal was pushing at the officers legs.

"So you're this excited again…don't you dare to cum!"

Doumeki put his erect dick between his legs and started to give him a firm hand spanking.

"I need to make you remember properly what our agreement was about…"

Yashiro moaned in lust. The heat on his buttocks was growing with each smack of the officer's strict hand. It was so hard to hold back. His dick rubbed against the trousers and Yashiro sure liked this feeling. Being spanked by Doumeki is this pleasurable he wanted to come. Like the last time…

The first time Doumeki spanked him was at the new office. His current office is a side office next to Misumi's. The police officer suit was still there after it's first occurs. You could say the suit moved with them into the new office. After a day of meetings with other Yakuza's and debtors and Yashiro's never ending flirting and teasing, Doumeki decided to do something unusual. He slipped into the officer's role and made Yashiro learn to name him by „Officer Doumeki", and regret his behaviour of course. Afterwards he took him hard onto the desk. Doumeki might never forget his thrusts in anger and passion, while Yashiro might never forget the big grin in Misumi's face after they'd left the office.

Today Yashiro flirted with random guy just before his eyes again. And the big guy couldn't get rid of the feeling that his precious boss did on propose. So he need to make him remember their agreement in future properly.

After a while he stopped smacking his butt.

„How's your memory now? Do you remember what we've talked about the last time…"

„Oh yes…I remember officer's big and heated baton very well…"

„I see…"

Doumeki stroked over the buttocks and circled around his hole. Yashiro hoped for an entrance of one or two fingers, but Doumeki won't make him this favor so soon.

„Get up…"

Yashiro obeyed.

The officer took a look at his trousers where a certain someone left a visible spot of precum.

„I told you not to cum, right?"

The blonde smirked.

„It's just precum and it's not my fault at all…Officier decided to take my dick between his legs, right?"

„Don't show this cheeky attitude of yours to an police officer…"

Doumeki grabbed Yashiro at his wrist and pulled him over the edge of the sofa. Yashiro heard the jangle of a belt.

„Oh…I guess I remember suddenly Officer…"

„Is that so…?"

„Yeah I guess I am not supposed to flirt with another men…"

„Aha…then answer my question, did you flirt today with other men…?"

„Yes I did…"

„On propose right?"

„I won't do it again Officer…I swear…"

„There, there…I bet you won't after thrity swats of the belt…"

„Aren't the Officer a bit too strictly with me today?"

„If you complain once more…I make you count each swat..:"

Yashiro moaned and screamed when he got his first belting from Doumeki. Of course he liked that treatment pretty much. Doumeki isn't a hard spanker, he do not want to injure his precious Boss, just a lightly burning red on his buttocks. After twenty swats Yashiro was already a tamed lap cat. His bum burned like fire and he just wanted to get fucked by now. And the hungry officier doesn't have to be pleaded for it. He already unzipped his trousers and moved Yashiro to the other side. Yashiro's ankles lied on Doumeki's shoulders, the big guy always started kissing and licking his legs. Afterwards he sucked the his boss's dick and prepared his hole before he finally entered him. He didn't fuck him this hard again but still the way Yashiro likes it. It didn't took the Officer too long for bringing the deliquent to cum. Yashiro left some big scratches on the Officer's back while he moaned between his orgasm. When his precious Boss is tighting between his orgasm it never take long for Doumeki to cum too. Yashiro always loves watching Doumeki while coming, when his sperm finally fills him, they start kissing and cuddling for a long time…till sleep is going to fetch them.

**END**


End file.
